


Bodyguard

by VolxdoSioda



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, trust and intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Kurt makes his rounds.
Relationships: Kurt & De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bodyguard

The basement is locked, shut and bolted. The key to it is upstairs in De Sardet's office, third drawer from the right, and that drawer has a number pad to which only three people in the entire building ever know, and the rotation is shifted regularly. The front doors are locked, the windows shut and locked, and Kurt's finest are on standby in the shadows, ready to move if so much as a leaf flutters out of place. 

The front hall, used to receive guests, is quiet. Reiner quietly gives him a quick rundown of whose all been through today - Constantin, a couple of snake oil salesmen who were obviously new to this territory, and a few petty blue bloods who thought they could sway De Sardet into listening to them. Kurt nods, tells Reiner he and the others are doing well, and moves on. 

The parlor room and lounge are both empty and dark, having long since been out of use, but Kurt still sweeps the area, checking doors and windows both. Then he goes upstairs, just in time for his earpiece to crackle.

_"You know, De Sardet says too much wariness can make paranoid the fools."_

"Well then, it's a damned good thing I'm not a fool."

Sieglinde sighs, as she does every time Kurt argues with her. But be damned, this boy is _his _to protect, and Kurt has never shirked his responsibilities a day in his life. He won't start now. _"I swept the area myself not five minutes ago. I promise you Kurt, your boy is not in any danger, or likely to be any in another five minutes. Vasco has the seas under lock and key as well - anything that comes into that harbor with less than pure intentions towards De Sardet will not leave again. You might as well call it a night, and get some rest. We've meetings tomorrow, and I would like for at least one of us to be well-rested."_

Kurt grits his teeth, tells himself that Sieglinde did not get to her position by being a lying, scheming idiot who overlooks details, and she has been here longer than he has. De Sardet lived under her eye before, and survived. She's right - he's been pacing like a caged tiger all damned day, sure that somewhere out there, another assassin plotted. 

Fucking Hikmet. Fucking _Theleme. _If Kurt finds out who gave that order, he's going to make them wish they had never been born.

_"Bed, Kurt. _ _De Sardet is waiting for you."_

"He's supposed to be asleep!" Kurt shakes his head. "That little idiot. Fine, I'll go. But I don't have to like it."

Sieglinde just sighs again, explosively, a sure sign she's had her fill of Kurt's stubbornness for now, and the comms go quiet again. Kurt glances at the sixteen rooms he still has left to check, and sees the way the men in the shadows straighten, all looking him dead in the eyes as if to say _we won't let anyone through these doors. _And that's probably what they're thinking too - they all know how possessive Kurt is concerning territory. Vasco's similar about the port and the open waters surrounding New Tir Fradi. 

So Kurt lets himself turn, and ignore the doors and the wild hindbrain screeching that _insists _if he doesn't do his full rotations something bad is going to happen, reminds himself again that Sieglinde has the night watch, and De Sardet has a full schedule in the morning and won't sleep well if Kurt does not remain with him. Sure enough, the little idiot is tucked up against the headboard when he arrives, a book in his lap, looking like he's fighting not to nod off. 

"How many times are we gonna do this?" Kurt demands, and De Sardet jerks awake, pale lashes fluttering open. Kurt doesn't wait until he's got his bearings, swooping over him and yanking him down by a leg, taking the book out of his hand as he squeaks, pale hair spread out along the pillow. "You little numpty."

De Sardet just blinks up at him. "Are you in for the night, then?" he asks. Kurt sighs.

"Yes, I'm in for the night. Now _please--"_

The light goes off before he can finish the sentence, the warm skin in his grip shifting to roll closer to him, De Sardet instinctively making himself smaller to burrow closer to Kurt, who has done this for him since he was young, and will likely do it until he dies. Once upon a lifetime ago, he swore the same thing he swore now - not to get attached, not to be _soft _on the little idiot he was guarding. Except back then he was a Coin Guard in a world where the technological marvels and ingenuity of today sounded like witchcraft, and now he's a bodyguard working for CG Industries, signed on with De Sardet once again. 

He sighs, kicks off his boots. Peels out of his outer jacket, leaving his arms bared to the nip in the room, and lets himself up onto the bed, shifting De Sardet over until he's not in danger of falling off. De Sardet just pushes right past his arms, fitting himself up against his protector like a hand inside of a glove, and has the sheer audacity to murmur, "I missed you today," before falling asleep. 

Kurt listens to his breathing for a bit before wrapping careful arms around his charge, and brushing a kiss across the crown of his head. "Little fool," he chides, and then closes his eyes and lets himself follow De Sardet off to sleep.


End file.
